the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2019
23:45-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:46-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:48-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:49-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:52-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:52-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:53-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:53-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:54-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:54-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:54-49 o/ 23:55-18 o/ 23:55-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:55-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:58-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-44 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 23:58-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-01 Welcome, SolidStud78. 00:00-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:01-46 BaBe, Dm. 00:02-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:04-44 I am just so excited to see the President's speech. 00:04-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-40 Can't wait until the 26 and 27. 00:07-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:07-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-06 Korra knows what it is. 00:08-25 I don't, sadly. 00:08-44 The first democratic presidential debate! 00:08-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:09-08 Oh! 00:09-08 I never learned the date for it, just knew it was this month. 00:10-13 When is it again? 00:10-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:10-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:11-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:11-33 It is split into two nights because all the candidates and Biden, Sanders, Mayor Pete, Harris, and Yang (and some other fucks) are Night Two, June 27. Night one is everyone else. 00:11-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:12-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:12-21 Why the fuck are the main runners on the last night? 00:12-27 No one gives a shit about the others. 00:12-37 ok so it's next week 00:12-41 Heard something about it last week 00:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-37 Beto, Warren, and Booker are night one. 00:13-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-00 Losers, lol. 00:16-00 Seems the President is here. 00:16-59 President was in Orlando recently. 00:17-26 Saw Mike Pence for the first time in years a few mintues ago. 00:17-38 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:17-51 Hmph. 00:17-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:17-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-04 BE respectful, Qstlijku. 00:18-09 Welcome, DonaldTrumpForPresident2020. 00:18-36 Also, Quinton1721, he's in Orlando right now. 00:18-39 Also, Quinton1721, he's in Orlando right now. 00:18-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-54 Hmph. 00:19-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-29 Quinton are you in Orlando? 00:19-33 Or somewhere else in Florida? 00:19-44 Nope. 00:19-52 Tampa-area. 00:20-03 FUCKEN dumbass. 00:20-16 "Btw, that is a LOT of fake news back there." 00:20-46 Alternative facts, I presume? 00:21-17 He must've been pointing at Fox News. (rofl) 00:21-40 Let's talk about Kellyanne Conway and the Bowling Green Massacre. 00:22-10 Kellyanne Conway did nothing wrong. 00:22-20 Some Wikipedia pages have extremely gross images 00:22-25 Just stumbled on one 00:22-29 I've seen before 00:22-30 Indeed. 00:22-33 Ikr. 00:22-39 Damned Qstlijku. 00:22-50 If anyone wants the word for it I'll PM 00:23-01 Not a link, just the word 00:23-02 PM it. :) 00:23-04 I literally had to hide one in my personal CSS, so I could read the page without getting grossed out by the image on the page. 00:23-13 Sure, Qstlijku 00:24-42 Seems VL is online 00:25-13 Vinnylord or some shit, I presume? 00:25-20 Nope 00:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-17 Should be coming here 00:27-20 Not sure which account though 00:27-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-46 VL is obv. 00:29-00 Who is it then! 00:30-00 Seems RP chat is dead 00:30-03 Only Rose is there 00:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:37-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:37-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:37-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:38-09 So tell me, 00:38-12 Should we unban Bla0018? 00:38-18 Seeing as Loretta742 is disabled 00:39-28 Ain't they got a new account? 00:39-36 I know they made one 00:39-40 Not sure which account she used last time 00:41-29 Sure hen. 00:41-30 t 00:42-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-19 Let's get a couple of replies tomorrow. 00:42-19 Why is she disabled again? 00:42-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-00 Leave your GF, Q. 00:43-00 I'll leave mine too. 00:43-09 Break up with your girlfriend... 00:43-14 Yeah yeah cuz I'm bored 00:44-05 This lag is true shit. 00:44-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-32 Damnit!! 00:45-32 I don't even know where mine is. 00:45-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-55 When did she head out? 00:46-14 Idk. 00:47-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-11 Hi. 00:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-54 . 00:53-48 , 00:53-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-05 Huh? 00:54-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-06 Where are the foids! 00:55-11 Why is nobody speaking! 00:55-17 There's a Foid on RP chat 00:55-28 Was the only one there before me and Korra joined 00:55-32 Only person there that is 00:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-35 . 00:56-37 , 00:56-42 Kk. 00:56-54 Looks like VL ain't coming 00:56-57 A shame. 00:57-04 Wtf does "VL" even stand for? 00:57-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-14 Welcome, SolidStud78. 00:57-16 I told you who it is! 00:57-18 Damnit!1 00:57-23 Yes, but what does it stand for? 00:57-30 I PMed 00:57-35 Hmphz. 00:57-41 * Welcome, South Ferry. 00:57-48 \o 00:58-02 Imma bring us a Foid. 00:58-04 \o 00:58-06 Has she been here before? 00:58-10 Yep. 00:58-12 ~ Jasinta123 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-18 Welcome, Jasinta123. 00:58-19 Welcome, Jasinta123. 00:58-27 Hi 00:58-30 Now tell me who this is. 00:58-38 Q im here 00:58-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:58-43 I actually gotta go 00:58-43 Oh, it's you. 00:58-50 Farewell, Qstlijku. 00:59-03 Well in a few minutes 00:59-04 but i just came 00:59-05 PM 00:59-33 Finally! 00:59-37 The Sims 4 loaded! 00:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:01-24 Now to do El Challengo Famoso De La Akumi. 01:01-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:02-27 \o 01:02-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:02-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:03-09 A user I don't recall seeing before! o/ 01:03-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-10 A user i don't recall seeing before! i/ 01:04-14 o/ 01:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-19 . 01:05-33 lel. 01:06-09 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:06-11 \o 01:06-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-15 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 01:06-28 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:07-47 Proposal: Anoethite: a Demon's Light Story 01:08-12 it shall star Anoethite n my CHARACTER Jordan 01:09-28 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-21 Hi rose 01:11-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-49 Proposal: McFly: A TDL Story happens 01:11-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:14-50 65: A TDL Story 01:15-05 Hartington: A TDL Story 01:15-56 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:17-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-02 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 01:18-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-03 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:18-12 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:19-20 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-31 Hey Grandpa @Fudge 01:20-32 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:20-57 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-20 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:22-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:23-16 Poor, poor double 01:23-40 What? 01:23-43 Bein' called a grandpa 45 years early 01:24-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:25-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-41 Idk where 45 years early comes from 01:27-44 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:27-48 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-52 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:28-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-45 I'm 20 I hope I have grandkids before I'm 65 01:28-52 o/ 01:29-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:29-27 Merely an estimate based on limited knowledge, Xnbdx 01:29-29 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 01:29-31 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:29-52 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 Seems EnA was here 01:30-07 I presume she's going to bed? 01:30-16 Korra PM 01:30-42 She's playing a game with her family, so not yet. 01:31-02 Ah 01:31-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:31-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:31-29 brb 01:31-39 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:31-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:31-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:31-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:32-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:32-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:32-42 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:33-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:33-42 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 01:35-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:36-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:36-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-26 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/File:FalloutWikiCategoryURL.png?action=history :) 01:37-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:38-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:38-25 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 01:38-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:39-25 ~ OverBreak has joined the chat ~ 01:39-30 ~ OverBreak has left the chat ~ 01:39-57 Korra, PM. 01:40-08 I don't have one. 01:40-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:40-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:40-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:41-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:41-35 When did I rejoin? 01:41-58 You never left. 01:42-09 Sadly, 01:42-13 You just returned, Q. 01:42-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:42-20 Incorrect. 01:42-22 NEVER left. 01:42-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:42-35 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 01:42-35 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-26 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User:Noreplyz/todo You bruhs could help on this when you get the time, if you want. 01:43-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:46-32 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:46-35 Hmph. 01:46-40 Went to another app on my phone 01:46-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:46-43 -_- 01:46-45 So unpredictable 01:46-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:46-52 Did I leave that time? 01:46-56 Nope. 01:47-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:47-09 This time try refreshing in like 2 minutes 01:47-22 Kk. 01:47-39 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:47-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-29 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 01:49-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-35 Hi. 01:50-00 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:51-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:51-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:51-49 Welcome, Professor Hartington. 01:53-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:54-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-08 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 01:55-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:55-26 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:57-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:57-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:59-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:59-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:59-41 I accidentally closed the tab 01:59-57 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:00-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:00-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:00-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:01-39 My pet rockdied :| 02:01-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:02-00 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-01 Rip, the rock. 02:03-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-47 Sadly, 02:03-54 :| looks high af 02:04-15 True, true. 02:04-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:04-57 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-05 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:06-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:06-17 \o 02:06-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:07-02 \o 02:07-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-35 Hai 02:07-46 o/ 02:07-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:09-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:09-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:10-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-25 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:11-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 o/ 02:11-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:11-50 o/ 02:12-43 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 02:12-59 ~ Jasinta123 has left the chat ~ 02:13-00 ~ Jasinta123 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-09 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-30 Absolutely spineless confederation of users in a conversing station 02:13-47 Atticus? Melissa? Are your bodies in here? 02:13-52 JFL 02:14-19 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:16-12 McFarland, 02:16-17 We need a plan 02:16-52 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:17-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-35 Nope. 02:17-41 For it would be "CMF" then. 02:17-52 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 02:18-13 Immediately rename to McWellingberg 02:21-38 Not gonna pull an Annabeth and make a new acc to have this one blocked here.. 02:22-10 Ain't no one said that shit 02:22-46 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:23-53 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-02 C.KorraFerrynatuc1721 02:27-09 Fuck this autocorrect! 02:27-30 WHY the fuck would it change the i to a u! 02:28-25 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:29-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-20 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 02:30-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-04 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 Idk. 02:34-05 Korra is a hmph. 02:35-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:35-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:36-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:36-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:37-42 Chase McFly, PM. 02:38-01 ~ Jasinta123 has left the chat ~ 02:38-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:38-33 Uh oh. 02:38-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:39-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:39-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:39-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:42-27 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:42-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:43-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:43-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:43-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:44-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:44-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:44-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:45-04 Uh oh. 02:48-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:50-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:51-09 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:51-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:51-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:52-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:02-55 . 03:03-02 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 03:08-29 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 03:09-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:10-18 This poor chat is long-deceased and once again sadly foidless. 03:11-17 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:11-36 korra dm 03:12-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:12-51 hehehe 03:12-59 Speak TheKorraFanatic 03:13-04 Or,, 03:13-21 I will imprison you in the afro of.. 03:13-25 No. 03:13-27 Syde BOT. 03:17-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:18-08 South Ferry!] 03:19-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:30-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-59 !commands 03:30-59 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 03:31-04 !test 03:31-04 !pass 03:32-53 Seems there was an ad on TV for bThe Good Feet Store. 03:34-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:37-28 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 03:38-31 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 03:42-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-44 Why is this chat so dead? (sob) 03:55-02 Because it's 10:54 PM. 03:55-42 In the old days though, 03:55-52 Wpould have been active the past two hours.. 04:05-57 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 04:07-08 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 04:07-52 Sure they would HAVE. 04:09-25 I wrote a hit song earlier. (sob) 04:12-36 Sing it NOW. 04:13-12 Nope. 04:16-50 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:17-28 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:17-36 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:18-02 https://pastebin.com/fcUjU5BZ Read! 04:25-04 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:30-05 Seems like AkumiCaneMissy crap. 04:30-21 Explain. 04:30-24 It's a parody, btw. 04:31-24 Hmph, nothing to explain. 04:31-34 Go to bed, TKF. 04:31-41 Nope. 04:32-25 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 04:32-26 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-09 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:34-03 Explain. 04:35-14 Brub. 04:35-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:35-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-39 It's funny, TKF. 04:35-49 Wanting her Korra... 04:36-01 Good, good. 04:36-11 I included actual quotes from her. 04:37-14 Wasn't it Akumi who said "Am I abnormal?" 04:37-50 Nope, it was Candy-dear. 04:40-14 Oh, sad. 04:40-51 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:40-55 Hmm.... 04:41-10 I am the baddest bitch in all the land 04:41-35 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 04:41-48 https://reputation.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:TheOneFootTallBrickWall/Reputation 04:41-52 I am out of here. 04:41-56 Good. 04:41-57 Bye, 04:42-04 (bye) 04:42-13 (clapping) 04:42-32 6:21 04:42-32 TheKorraFanatic 04:42-32 Bitch Fierce did nothing wrong. 04:42-36 Yeah' 04:42-40 !logs 04:42-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 04:42-49 Farewell, Chase McFly. 04:42-55 Cannot wait to show Candy my song. 04:44-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:46-42 Welcome, Kittynator. 04:47-41 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:47-50 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:47-58 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:48-21 ... 04:51-34 Well... I see everyone was shittalking me, as if there were no logs. 04:51-37 Well.... 04:52-33 Sadly, it was only Messenga. 04:53-22 ... 04:53-24 16:17-37 Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop 04:53-24 16:17-40 STOP being Brick! 04:53-51 That's not shittalking? 04:53-51 That was a joke because you spam lyrics. 04:53-55 WHAT 04:53-57 lies.... 04:54-10 I speak how I feel through lyrics 04:54-39 Yes, and you're generally the only one who does that here. So going like "Stop being Brick" when someone does it isn't shit-talking. 04:55-01 Well at least there is this... 04:55-02 19:41-53 I wonder, did SF see the tea yesterday? 04:55-02 19:42-31 "Tea" is a word for homosexual males. I will get started on adding in the Transgender Midgardians, and the Transgender Euclideans. 04:55-02 19:43-07 lmao 04:55-02 19:43-22 You will NOT add it. 04:55-02 19:43-27 Also, tea is memeing Brick. 04:55-08 I like that part 04:55-39 Is there anything wrong with an innocent memeinf of a friend? (therp) 04:55-42 * memeing 04:55-49 I said I liked it 04:55-53 Hmphz. 04:56-08 Man, I'm tired. 04:56-33 Gonna head out, almost 12 AM. 04:56-34 \o 04:56-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:56-52 2019-06-12 12:57-17] Let's do a Brick. 04:56-52 12:57-17 Tea comin' later. 04:56-52 12:57-25 Do a brick? 04:56-52 12:57-42 Make a new account of the opposite gender and pretend it's our sister or somethin'? 04:57-12 Well now I see how Chase McFly needs to be handled 04:59-52 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:06-08 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:07-48 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:10-58 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:17-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-48 I came back just to say: 05:17-55 You're not tired? 05:17-57 You broke it off and I was thinking you'd be cryin' 05:17-57 Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' 05:17-57 Wtf, am I abnormal? 05:17-57 Damnit!!!! 05:18-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:18-08 -_- 05:18-10 Bitch 05:18-36 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:19-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:19-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-16 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:23-00 Good. I am glad TheKorraFanatic left 05:23-10 Why? 05:24-26 idk 05:24-46 He wasn't a bad bitch like me I guess 05:26-34 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:32-14 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:32-20 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:36-14 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:36-57 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:39-28 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:40-55 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:41-48 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:44-58 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:50-06 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:52-55 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:52-59 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 05:54-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:55-10 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:55-59 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 05:57-34 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:57-54 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:59-34 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:59-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:02-09 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:02-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:05-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:05-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:11-23 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:11-43 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:12-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:12-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:16-21 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:16-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:18-47 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:19-07 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:19-28 Hmm. 06:23-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:24-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:26-51 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:27-11 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:28-03 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:28-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:29-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:29-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:31-32 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:31-52 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:34-16 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 06:34-18 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 06:34-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:34-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:37-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:37-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:41-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:42-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:45-01 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:45-21 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:46-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:46-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:47-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:48-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:22-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:22-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:23-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:23-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:29-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:30-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:31-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:31-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:33-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:33-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:34-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:34-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:35-56 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:36-03 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:36-33 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:36-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:38-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:38-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:39-41 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:42-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:42-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:45-22 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:45-36 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:49-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:49-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:53-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:53-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:56-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:56-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:59-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:59-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:05-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:05-26 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:07-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:07-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:10-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:10-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:11-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:12-13 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:16-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:16-37 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:26-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:26-46 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:29-54 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:30-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:34-50 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 08:37-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:37-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:40-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:40-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:58-26 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:58-46 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 08:59-26 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:59-46 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:01-51 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:02-04 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:09-06 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:09-26 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:09-56 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:10-07 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:13-21 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:13-41 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:16-30 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:16-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:19-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:19-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:21-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:21-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:31-30 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:31-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:35-35 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:35-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:41-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:42-13 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 09:43-26 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 09:43-46 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:07-27 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:07-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:09-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:10-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:13-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:14-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:14-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:15-01 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 17:15-08 !test 17:15-09 !pass 17:19-27 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:19-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:29-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:29-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:33-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:33-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:34-27 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:34-47 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:43-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:43-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:44-13 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:44-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:47-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:48-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:48-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:49-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:49-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:52-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:55-22 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:55-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:56-28 Wait, I remember u. You are that person who created a sockpuppet account because your previous account User:Addycakes was disabled bcus u r underage. 17:56-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:56-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:57-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 17:57-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 17:58-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:58-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:59-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:06-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:07-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:12-21 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 18:13-23 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 18:13-40 Bonjour 18:14-15 Seems Lavertus is here. 18:14-22 Indeed it does 18:14-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:15-03 I wonder, what brings you here? 18:19-28 Welcome, Lavertus. 18:19-28 Let's make sure to edit and RP today. 18:19-54 Sadly, that probably ain't happening. 18:19-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:20-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:20-20 Well I am told MCR was asking for me yesterday 18:20-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:21-22 I would also like to once again invite you to the Fandom LEGO Communities Discord, Quinton. There is a whole section dedicated to the Ninjago Wiki with no staff members patrolling it over than myself and the other BP Admins who occasionally check it. 18:21-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 18:21-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 18:22-04 Once I acquire Discord, I shall join. 18:22-19 Great. It's free to download btw 18:22-59 There are even channels which only staff can see so you can communicate privately with us, and I think some of your content mods might be on there because there is a Ninjago staff channel 18:23-54 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 18:23-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 18:24-50 I was on Brickipedia recently and I noticed that the Ninjago pages are horrid. 18:24-52 Almost all of their infoboxes are NON portable 18:24-58 I have grown to love portable infoboxes 18:25-08 PIs are life, babe. 18:25-12 They are life 18:25-13 The hardcore Ninjago fans stick to NW 18:25-20 And they are easy to make look good 18:25-26 back in 10 18:25-28 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 18:25-38 They're easy to make, lol. 18:25-45 Korra help me 18:25-46 But not easy to customize unless you know CSS. 18:25-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:25-51 Which I think should be changed. 18:25-54 With, Quinton1721? 18:25-55 That is true 18:26-03 But then Vanguard would be kinda useless 18:26-08 Yes, but, 18:26-28 Explain how Discord works please. 18:26-38 It would be better to PIs more user-friendly than having an elite group of users work on them. 18:26-42 * to have 18:26-47 Explain, Quinton1721. 18:26-48 Yea 18:26-51 Do you have an account Quinton? 18:26-53 *make an account 18:26-59 It sounds so confusing! 18:27-00 UGH my grammar 18:27-05 did you make an account !! 18:27-06 No! 18:27-15 WHAT is confusing? 18:27-30 All of it! 18:27-55 Gotta give me something to work with, sadly. 18:27-58 Okay are you planning to sing up right now? 18:28-01 *sign 18:28-19 No! 18:28-28 Then wtf. 18:28-31 Then why are you asking! 18:28-39 big Just sign up now. 18:28-43 He is just fucking with us! 18:28-44 discord man bad 18:28-50 It ain't. 18:28-52 Do it, Quinton. 18:28-54 https://discordapp.com/ 18:28-58 Do it now. 18:29-06 U need to know how to use it! 18:29-18 It gives you a tutorial when you first sign up 18:29-20 I 18:29-40 I NEVER got a tutorial. 18:29-44 because ur old korra 18:29-44 FUCk The tutorial. 18:29-45 u joined when it was old 18:30-01 And its easier for us to help you learn how to use it if you sign up first 18:30-06 then tell us what you're looking at 18:30-41 It is time to convert the NPIs 18:31-00 why 18:31-05 Just let their shit burn and die. 18:31-16 If you do that, you're giving them what they want. 18:31-23 Because I am bored, TKF 18:31-34 Ain't got nothing else to doQ 18:31-36 *! 18:31-54 Find me something else to edit and I will do it. 18:32-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:32-43 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic 18:32-46 My todo list. 18:33-18 Wait, lel. 18:33-18 Most of my todo list is admin shit. 18:33-23 Everytime I go to ESB i get stomped on Korra 18:33-32 i flashback to the episodes debate 18:33-33 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 18:33-44 That was horrible. 18:33-50 It WAS 18:33-57 And sadly, bthat was the norm. 18:33-58 I actually sounded smart for once and sounding smart got me attacked 18:34-02 Those people are still angry at us over that shit. 18:34-13 Indeed, you outdid 120d so he restored to attacks. 18:34-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:35-28 Remember how I was your protege at one point 18:35-52 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 18:35-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 18:36-40 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 18:36-46 Lol. 18:36-55 Idk how I became admin. 18:36-59 People hate me there. 18:39-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:39-08 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:827531#111 (sunglasses) 18:39-22 Shit shit shit shit 18:39-22 b) 18:39-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:39-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:40-28 I'm back 18:40-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:40-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:41-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:41-01 And here's Quinton, my alt 18:41-23 Hmph. 18:41-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:41-46 The role-playing is so good that Quinton will always deny it, no matter how hard you grill him/me 18:41-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:42-14 What? 18:42-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:42-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:42-32 Classic, Ferry. 18:44-50 When you join the Discord, tell me your username and I'll promote you 18:45-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-46 im re-reading the thread and crying lmao 18:45-52 i just remembered 120d's reply 18:45-53 big While I would love to respond to EarthlingnAkumi directly, I cannot. While I am not a lawyer, I doubt that she is either. Transformative works are not the only things that are protected under fair use law. This wiki is protected, so this is not a factor in this debate. I should also point out that EarthlingnAkumi has no record of experience with ESB galleries, which implies that she is a "FishTank", someone brought it to support 456 by using illogical, incorrect, and otherwise harmful statements, which cause the wiki to overreact and think something is more of a problem than it actually is. While she has edited on this wiki before this, it has mostly been in forums. 18:46-25 oops 18:46-26 Akumi the fish tank 18:46-26 Wall 18:46-37 Yeah I'm a FishTank 18:46-48 sorry .w. 18:46-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:47-58 https://i.imgflip.com/2jkypf.jpg 18:49-23 I suppose it's about time I got a new Wikia icon 18:49-50 I got this back when Wikia was still unanimously called Wikia, in 2017 after the AC Origins trailer (which the image is from) came out 18:51-06 Sure. 18:53-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:54-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:58-29 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 18:58-38 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 18:58-43 What do you think? 19:00-54 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:01-00 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:01-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:01-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:02-15 Sure. 19:02-52 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 19:03-11 Come, TG, do my todo list. 19:05-41 Do you have a todo list anywhere else? 19:05-49 I don't think I could do any of this other stuff 19:08-04 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:08-29 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:10-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:12-30 Uh, my todo list cannot be shared here. 19:15-04 It is too dirty 19:15-07 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:15-09 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:15-36 ~ AlluArjun43 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-49 ~ AlluArjun43 has left the chat ~ 19:17-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:18-08 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:19-20 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:19-43 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:20-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:24-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:24-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-22 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:24-24 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:25-15 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:25-24 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:28-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:28-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:28-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:35-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:36-00 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:36-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:38-27 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:38-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 19:39-46 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 19:41-13 South Ferry, can you come to Discord? 19:48-23 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 19:50-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:51-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:52-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:58-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:59-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:59-22 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 19:59-43 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 20:03-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:03-26 Welcome, Qstlijku. 20:03-30 o/ 20:03-35 I presume you got a notif? 20:03-37 From me joining? 20:03-55 Damned DTF is on Discord. 20:04-01 Sure, Qstlijku. 20:04-05 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:04-05 Hmph. 20:04-08 Welcome, Chase McFly. 20:04-17 Welcome, Chase McFly. 20:04-21 Q, 20:04-26 Seems LanaDelReyLove has been sitting in chat for at least 12 hours 20:04-29 You lgit said that a second ebfore I joined. 20:04-37 What about Korra? 20:04-41 Hmph. 20:04-50 What about me? 20:04-55 http://prntscr.com/o4225l 20:05-05 Kind amiss when chat died at 4. ;) 20:05-14 Well, yous aid it fast nonetheless Q! 20:05-21 Because I said something else first! 20:05-28 And I use TabComplete :) 20:05-32 HUH 20:05-42 Type C followed by tab 20:05-45 And it auto completes 20:05-46 Look, 20:05-55 NEVER use :) again! 20:06-00 :) 20:06-04 :) 20:06-10 :) 20:06-11 :) 20:06-16 (content) 20:06-20 Q! 20:06-22 No. 20:06-26 :P 20:06-26 That's not as creepy as :) 20:06-30 B) 20:06-35 (therp) 20:06-42 :P looks like it wants to eat me 20:06-54 :) looks creepy. 20:06-56 (VSTF) seems to be fixed. 20:07-04 (sob) looks dramatic. 20:07-12 :D 20:08-03 bbig (User rights log) . . South Ferry (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:South Ferry from bureaucrat and administrator to Content Moderator ‎ 20:08-05 The end of an era. 20:08-12 Huh? 20:08-13 20:08-18 SF content mod where.. 20:08-19 RPW! 20:08-31 Hmph. 20:08-36 Hmph. 20:08-37 SF been acting odd af. 20:08-42 Um. 20:08-46 More like. 20:08-52 He's acting like 2017SF! 20:09-03 Hasn't said a single joke or meme in days. 20:09-03 Barely talks or says anything now, just idles in chat. Removed his rights on RPW without saying anything, etc. 20:09-09 Oh. 20:09-13 Yeah, that's weird.. 20:09-25 Perhaps this is a new SF! 20:09-27 a 2019 SF! 20:09-31 *A 20:09-38 Let's all become superheroes 20:10-09 TKF shall be Captain Badcrat. 20:10-20 *Budcrat 20:10-23 *Budcrate 20:11-03 SF shall be Count Ferry. 20:11-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 20:12-13 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 20:13-46 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 20:13-49 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 20:14-00 Got me confused there for a s_x. 20:14-03 *sec 20:14-30 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 20:19-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 20:20-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 20:20-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:20-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:20-28 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:22-43 Chase McFly. 20:22-45 HELP. 20:23-08 Can you go into your game and start a wedding ceremony for 2 sims? 20:23-08 I can not tell if this shit is broke due to the update or what 20:23-19 But this wedding ain't going right. 20:23-23 And who is getting married? 20:23-33 NVM 20:23-36 due to the lot i downloaded 20:23-51 Hmph. 20:24-00 Don Lothario and my custom sim, Shea Hopper 20:24-02 Get it 20:24-05 She a Hopper 20:24-05 hahahaha 20:24-23 Boring. 20:24-26 Go play a real game. 20:24-58 s Tranny Sims look terrifying. 20:25-16 I see the issue now 20:25-19 ONE of my sims are stuck 20:25-24 in the bushes 20:25-35 I feel as if DTF has internet or can go onto TDl and shit but just is avoiding it or some shit. 20:25-46 TDL 20:25-49 He can only get at certain times! 20:26-05 Avoiding, TKF. 20:26-08 He's barely ever online on Discord. 20:26-08 Today was the first time I've seen him online in days. 20:26-15 Oh shit 20:26-20 I tried to reset him 20:26-25 and I accidently made him into a PlantSim 20:26-31 This is going all wrong 20:26-32 Game theory: 20:26-39 DTF and SF went off the deep end together. 20:26-41 SO, Akumi is addicted to Sims. 20:26-50 Yes 20:26-57 Get a life! 20:27-03 I was addicted to 'em once.. 20:27-20 s Now I'm addicted to TDL 20:27-26 Go be with your boyfriend instead of playing the game! 20:27-30 Be back late rbruhs. 20:27-38 \o 20:27-48 \o 20:28-10 So now my sim is dating a fucking Brussel sprout 20:28-16 Lol. 20:28-19 and hes STUCK IN the bushes 20:28-52 Because this shit has gone mad 20:29-25 Then, I will spend time with the incel TKF. 20:29-50 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-56 Just remember I had you first. 20:29-59 Welcome, RoseWinters13. 20:30-10 Thanks Korra 20:30-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 20:30-36 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 20:30-40 Seems I changed Akumi's life for the better. 20:31-27 Welcome, RoseWinters13. 20:31-42 Thanks Q 20:32-09 Tell me, 20:32-16 Was Q heading out or was that wave towards CMF? 20:32-36 Brb. 22:01-20 JFL at this shit. 22:01-22 Sure. 22:01-27 "Trump coup" 22:01-43 I myself rememba when Roosevelt or summ got a third term 22:01-45 Trump literally once stated he wanted to become president for life. 22:01-57 Not joking. 22:02-04 Roosevelt had 4 terms, lmao. 22:02-04 Though he didn't finish his 4th. 22:02-08 I remember that too, Quinton1721. 22:02-09 ^ 22:02-39 Was about some Asian leader. 22:03-00 Abe, I think. 22:03-02 Kim Jong Un > Emperor Hirohito 22:03-08 ok 22:03-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-36 Octoward 22:03-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:04-24 "In a second scenario, Trump might ignore the Constitution and remain in the White House, either by claiming he is entitled to an extra two years, running in the 2024 election, or openly declaring himself Supreme Ruler. " 22:04-27 This article is true shit. 22:04-44 NO US President could ever declare themselves "Supreme Ruler". 22:05-01 ^ 22:05-05 This isn't some Asian country where the President has 100% control over the military and everything. 22:05-07 JFL 22:05-17 almost laughed irl 22:05-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:07-08 Guys, 22:07-14 Hartington died 22:07-32 This article is just a shitpost. 22:07-33 "And if Trump could both mobilize his armed supporters and win over most of the military, he would likely remain in power." 22:07-42 I hope whoever wrote this feels like an idiot. 22:07-56 True 22:08-28 Gotta go now! o/ 22:08-31 Oh my google, 22:08-44 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:09-00 Like when people in the Florida panhandle wanted to shoot a hurricane down. 22:09-16 Lol. 22:09-45 CNN is true shit too. 22:10-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:10-22 They didn't even show his full speech last night when he started his 2020 campaign, took it off air shortly after the beginning. 22:10-26 Nuke the hurricane immediately 22:10-26 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-31 But they air full speeches from Biden, Beto, etc. 22:10-31 Host Democratic town halls. 22:11-03 We must hug ourselves 22:11-10 /me hugs himself 22:11-29 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 22:11-33 Welcome, RoseWinters13. 22:12-29 Hey everyone if you wanna fucking love yourself put your fucking hands up 22:12-43 Yea razor blades in the air everyone 22:13-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:13-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:15-59 I accidentally started ww3 22:16-35 I sadly watch MSNBC, but sometimes switch over to CNN. Used to watch Fox only back in 2015. 22:16-53 True 22:17-12 NEVER heard Andrew Yang mentioned outside of being listed on MSNBC. 22:17-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:17-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:18-12 Fox News is only good for the hot girls. 22:18-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:20-05 korra DM 22:20-16 It's not loading. 22:20-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:20-39 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:20-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:20-46 http://prntscr.com/o43oo7 Alright, now this is epic. 22:20-51 ok 22:21-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:21-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:21-48 Sure it is, Ferry. 22:21-58 looks like something lavertus would do 22:22-46 Sure 22:23-04 H-Hi, Ferry. 22:23-22 What? 22:23-34 South you must get a new wallpaper 22:27-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:27-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:28-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:32-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:32-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:32-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:32-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:34-23 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:34-36 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:34-36 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 22:34-56 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 22:35-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:35-40 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 22:35-41 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 22:35-45 Welcome, Xnbdxdoublefudge and South Ferry. 22:35-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:35-58 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 22:36-15 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:38-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 22:38-25 ... 22:38-33 https://covergurlz.fandom.com/wiki/Bitch_Fierce_Presents:_The_Covergurlz_(Album) 22:38-58 22:39-10 Jfl 22:39-18 NO blankspace. 22:39-30 U BEEN READ 22:39-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:39-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:39-42 Where can I preorder it 22:39-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:39-52 It's not up for pre-order yet 22:40-01 That's unfortunate 22:40-04 but the first single will be released on June 21! 22:40-07 BE appropriate, LanaDelReyLove. 22:40-11 You can get it on iTunes 22:40-22 Quintion, the adults are talking sweetie 22:40-25 is this real 22:40-27 yes 22:41-03 Condescending, much? 22:41-28 The joke.... you..... 22:41-33 >Producer: Bitch Fierce, LanaDelReyLove 22:41-33 why is the same person listed twice 22:41-41 WE ARE NOT THE SAME 22:41-48 Please mind the caps. 22:41-51 Bitch Fierce is my Electra Heart 22:41-56 and I am Xtina 22:42-11 Bitch Fierce what 22:42-24 It's all about alter egos 22:42-27 I have 3 22:42-34 Waddup, Bitch? 22:42-38 Im like Xtina 22:42-45 wait is sbvtlh your other alt 22:42-48 and Bitch Fierce is like Electraheart 22:42-51 no 22:42-59 is the other one brick 22:43-02 spongey is my besets friend 22:43-06 Brick is dead 22:43-20 f 22:43-28 Let's do spirit shit and make contact with Wall. 22:43-35 Wut 22:43-49 I am the closest representation of TheOneFootTallBrickWall 22:44-06 we shall conduct a seance 22:44-09 but all the raunchy stuff was left with Bitch Fierce 22:44-30 ugh... I do love that Bitch Fierce 22:44-35 I thought Korra was referring to Wall, the one on the border, for a second. 22:44-52 Anyway. Goodbye for now. Remember to listen to the song when it comes out!!!!! FRIDAY 22:44-56 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 22:44-59 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-05 The Wall was a good Trump meme. 22:45-07 Welcome, RoseWinter13. 22:45-14 Welcome, RoseWinters13. 22:45-24 i thought you were referring to the pink floyd album. 22:45-38 True. 22:47-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-14 guys im concerned for brick's mental health 22:48-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:48-03 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 22:48-17 hes gone 22:48-44 mess said hes long gone so idk hes probably not ok 22:49-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:49-23 He was here approximately 4-5 minutes ago. 22:49-33 H-Hi Ferry. 22:49-36 What? 22:50-00 W-What's u-up? 22:50-07 i actually put the brick diss track in a text-to-speech device and it syncs up weirdly well with the instrumental to "eh" by death grips 22:50-14 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 22:50-33 if thats not a bonus track on covergurls im deleting my account 22:50-41 wait 22:50-43 what diss track? 22:50-56 Old shit from 2017. 22:51-13 https://reputation.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog%3ATheOneFootTallBrickWall/Reputation 22:51-18 control f "intro]" 22:51-26 I remember when Philly and them wrote it. 22:51-26 Horrid times. 22:51-47 Seems I got popcorn. 22:52-10 /me gives everyone popcorn 22:52-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:52-46 I accidentally _____ myself 22:53-11 yeah i accidentally _____ myself on occasion as well 22:53-14 very annoying 22:54-28 True 22:55-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:55-37 I am disgusted by DTF's actions on Discord, unironically. 22:57-23 Sadly, I can't access Discord right now. 22:57-37 Let's discuss armed teachers. 22:57-37 Give me your thoughts. I'm kinda neutral. 22:57-38 Discord gay 22:57-55 Discord n Fandumb lags my computer 22:58-04 YouTube too 22:58-06 Armed teachers are a big no. 22:58-31 What if the students somehow access the weapon? 22:58-42 School shooter 22:58-46 Like I get the point of it, but at the same time, there's a lot of downsides. 22:58-46 One that you just mentioned. 23:00-02 Also, what if the teacher is tired of the class and everything and just decides to go crazy, harming themself or the class? 23:00-37 Hm, yeah. 23:01-00 I misread hm yeah as hell yeh 23:01-17 s Like Akumi's crazy teacher. 23:02-55 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/351527401051783188/565352762561396764/unknown.png 23:03-09 Quinton stopped a school shooting in 2015 23:03-15 I don't remember writing that, honestly. 23:04-53 I thought tkf was ena fo a sec 23:05-35 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/351527401051783188/562441160589836311/unknown.png I find this hilarious. 23:05-42 ME too, Hart. 23:05-43 I rememba when i was black n asian 23:07-29 I myself be straight white male 23:08-14 Me too. 23:09-11 EPIC legs in the background. 23:10-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-53 You know Android 00 - The Hound and Android 01 - Tiger and Android 02 - Owl and Android 03 - Panther, 23:10-53 But do you recall 23:10-53 The most famous robot of all 23:10-53 Chase McFly the Red-Nosed robot 23:10-53 Had a very shiny nose 23:10-53 And if you ever saw it 23:10-53 You would even say it glows 23:10-53 All of the other robots 23:10-53 Used to laugh and call him names 23:10-53 They never let poor Chase 23:10-53 Join in any robot games 23:10-53 Then one foggy night, 23:10-53 Kaz came to say, 23:10-53 Chase with your nose so bright, 23:10-53 Won't you find the demon's light? 23:10-53 Then how all the robots loved him, 23:10-53 As they shouted out with glee, 23:10-53 Chase McFly the Red-Nosed Robot, 23:10-53 You'll go down in history 23:10-53 ~ Quinton1721 has been kicked by Syde BOT ~ 23:10-54 ~ Quinton1721 has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 23:10-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:11-29 JFL 23:11-34 F 23:11-52 ~ Quinton1721 has been banned by South Ferry ("undo") ~ 23:11-54 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:11-57 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-26 thank u south 23:12-29 i was trying but lagged 23:12-33 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 23:12-33 Discord hasn't worked for me in ages. 23:12-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:12-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:13-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:13-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-14 Bring me Fegelein 23:13-19 i love how you just predicted what alex is here for 23:13-23 whether accurate or not 23:13-27 Make sure not to flood again, Quinton1721. 23:13-40 I swear, Syde BOT hates me. Like, where did our love go. Once we had it all. It was the light of my love. But now--it hates me. 23:13-55 we coulda had it alllllllllLl 23:14-03 CCM and I coulda had it alllllll. 23:14-25 Also, 23:14-26 Reply. 23:14-38 who TKF 23:14-43 Anyone. 23:14-52 u reply then 23:14-58 Imma flood if I god damn want to. Ain't nobody gonna stop me. Imma flood all the time. 23:15-08 Quinton dated Syde Bot in high school 23:15-09 Sounds like ____. 23:15-13 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:15-24 Let's get a handful of replies. 23:15-25 Seems Quinton used the g word 23:15-36 AKA gd word 23:15-48 Do ya have ya GD word pass Quinty 23:15-52 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 23:16-26 I agree with Ferry. 23:16-32 RP! RP!!!! (dance) 23:16-36 hm? 23:16-45 I think Imma cry. 23:16-46 TDL's back? 23:16-51 I am allowed to administer GD passes due to being TG 23:16-53 Huh?! 23:16-55 Let's tie DTF to the bed and force him to reply. 23:16-58 I think it is just beautiful to see Ferry acting like himself again. 23:17-00 TDL been up all day 23:17-01 Same 23:17-07 Perhaps, TG 23:17-14 the rp 23:17-24 the rp 23:17-36 I need you to click "windows key + r", type in "cmd", "cd.." enter, "cd.." enter, then "tree". 23:17-47 Sure 23:17-50 I feel like this is a trap. 23:17-56 Anyways, Messenger of Heaven, 23:17-57 if i do this and i break my computer 23:18-00 The main RP is stalled. 23:18-01 i love you all 23:18-11 No shit, TKF. 23:18-19 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 23:18-39 WOW THIS IS cool 23:18-48 whats it doing SF 23:18-59 Irrelevant. 23:19-08 Let's try it. 23:19-21 I wonder, 23:19-29 every time i think it is done it keeps adding more 23:19-39 Youthful 23:20-23 Will TKF's offer still up if I get rid of the whitespace tomorrow? 23:20-36 ok its done 23:20-44 Tell us why you wanted us to do this, SF. 23:20-52 Look, 23:20-57 /me hugs everyone 23:21-00 Nope, Quinton1721. 23:21-41 Aww shit. 23:21-50 /me hugs back 23:23-01 Seems I am getting off of Discord for the night. 23:23-10 You were still on? 23:23-13 Damnit!!! 23:23-17 Incredible, Quinton 23:23-39 If you want, I can stay on a little longer. 23:24-16 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 23:24-18 Nah its fine 23:24-22 Whatever is best for u omg 23:24-25 Kk. 23:24-43 Gonna switch to Mobile now. 23:24-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:25-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-27 Seems I am on mobile uwu 23:25-40 qwq 23:25-48 Look, 23:25-57 I myself had a strange ass dream 23:26-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:26-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:26-09 /sendannouncement You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. 23:26-32 What was your dream, Hart? 23:26-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:27-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:27-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:27-42 FUCK You Akumi 23:28-21 I dreamed me n y'all were on a road trip n stopped at a motel n we all had to sleep in beds wit another user to conserve space 23:28-40 Ew gay 23:29-08 I hope ____ was in mine. 23:29-30 Sadly, 23:29-54 I am afraid to say WHO was sleeping in mine 23:30-01 PM it. 23:30-01 Oh god. 23:30-39 I want to know! 23:30-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:30-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-25 In the last five minutes, I washed my hands four times. 23:34-17 Explain 23:34-39 Buttery fingers from popcorn 23:34-52 Relatable 23:36-26 �� 23:37-18 (popcorn) 23:38-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:38-38 ~ Do anything for clout, do anything for clout has joined the chat ~ 23:38-41 hey 23:38-53 ~ Do anything for clout, do anything for clout has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 23:38-53 ~ Do anything for clout, do anything for clout has been banned by South Ferry ("Abusing multiple accounts") ~ 23:38-54 ~ Do anything for clout, do anything for clout has left the chat ~ 23:40-47 ~ Do anything for clout has joined the chat ~ 23:40-49 ~ Do anything for clout has been banned by South Ferry ("Abusing multiple accounts") ~ 23:41-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 23:45-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:45-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:45-31 Rappy ain't replied to DM. 23:46-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:46-15 Welcome, TG. 23:46-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:46-20 Discord has loaded, kinda. 23:46-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:46-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:46-43 Good. 23:46-43 So you don't have to reopen PM? 23:46-45 o/ 23:46-45 Welcome, Qstlijku. 23:46-50 Mom! 23:46-54 Son! 23:46-54 Sadly, the DMs themselves won't load. 23:47-03 Oh ok 23:47-06 I'll PM u then 23:47-35 When did this start? 23:47-44 ? 23:47-47 http://prntscr.com/o44gze 23:47-48 rip 23:47-49 Discord is down 23:48-01 Now it loaded, hmph. 23:48-06 Discord not loading @Korra 23:48-20 Seems the DMs are loading slow too 23:48-23 Hours ago! 23:48-27 Thought it was just me. 23:48-29 :) 23:48-36 Now they're loading normally 23:48-42 Discord is working fine for me, sadl.y 23:48-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:49-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:49-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:50-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:50-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~